


Smell of Lavender

by chatnoiristhebest5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien POV, Aged-Up Character(s), Dating, F/M, non-miraculous au, they're 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Adrien stood against the railing of the bridge above the Seine, trying to calm his nerves down. Even after dating for two months, he was always nervous before a date. Why would that be? Because Marinette never failed to look absolutely flawless, and he didn't want to spontaneously combust by looking at her beauty.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Smell of Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet Me in a Field of Lavender STEMs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849471) by [peachgreentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgreentea/pseuds/peachgreentea). 



> AN: This was inspired by another awesome fic called, "Meet Me in a Field of Lavender STEMs". I highly recommend you read it, but you dont need to read it to understand this fic.

Adrien stood against the railing of the bridge above the Seine, trying to calm his nerves down. Even after dating for two months, he was always nervous before a date. Why would that be? Because Marinette never failed to look absolutely flawless, and he didn't want to spontaneously combust by looking at her beauty.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned around, finding the most beautiful girl smiling up at him. He felt himself warm slightly as he breathlessly said, "Hey, Marinette."

"Hi, Adrien," she murmured, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek as greeting. When her feet were back on the ground, she was back to looking up at him with those big, bluebell eyes, expectant but patient.

Then he realized that she didn't know what he had planned for the date. "R-right, so," he clapped his hands together, trying not to stare at her champagne colored sundress, at how her midnight hair tumbled across her shoulder, at-- he cleared his throat, "I was thinking, why not have a picnic in a park? I know it's getting late, so not many people will be there, and then we can start gaze. I brought food," he said, lifting a backpack. 

"Is that why you stopped by the bakery? My parents mentioned you came by, but never said why."

"Yeah. They have the best pastries and I figured, why not be a little nostalgic? You grew up there after all, and it's such a nice place. Your parents are awesome, too." By then he was shifting his weight around, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette took his free hand with hers, lacing her fingers through it, "So, where to?"

They walked hand in hand, to a park not too far from where they were. The park was mostly grass, trees, and flowers, not much like the other park by the bakery. The smell of lavender floated through the air, calming and welcoming. Adrien set down the backpack by a tree, taking out a blanket for them to sit on. 

Soon, they were set up, eating pastries as they watched the sunset. Adrien wasn't really paying much attention to it, though, as beautiful as the sunset was, Marinette had his full attention. The pastry she was eating left some chocolate on the corner of her mouth, but she didn't seem to notice.

Despite a voice in his head screaming, _What are you doing? I'm going to die if you do that_ , Adrien reach out and gently wiped the chocolate away with his thumb. Marinette stared him, blinking as she turned more and more red, an unreadable emotion in her wide eyes. That's when he realized how close they were. Clearing his throat, leaned back on his elbows again, staring at the darkening sky as stars started to scatter along it.

"T-thank you," Marinette mumbled.

He glanced over at her, "For what? I didn't really do anything."

She scooted closer to him, "For everything. The walk, this picnic, helping me out..."

"Oh." _Is it meant to be this hot right now?_

Adrien shifted, laying down all the way and resting the back of his head on his hands. He heard shuffling then Marinette's arms snaked around his middle and she cuddled his side. Even though part of his mind told him that it was a very bad idea, he let one of his arms wrap around her, a hand rubbing circles idly on her arm. They sat like that for a while, in silence, enjoying each other's company as the sky above them turned dark purples and blues, the stars glittering bright, the moon full and luminous.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked after a while.

He turned his head to look at her, finding her blue, blue gaze. For some reason, the way she was looking at him made his heart beat erratically. She leaned over, moving so that her face was above his, then pressed her lips against his softly. A part of Adrien's mind mused that she tasted like chocolate from the pastries, and strawberry from her lip gloss. 

She was about to pull away when Adrien moved a hand to cup her cheek, pressing his lips against hers more desperately than her initial soft kiss. She gasped but didn't pull away, her hands making their way to his hair, her fingers becoming entangled in his blond locks. The way they were, kissing under the stars and the moon light with the smell of lavender in the air, was perfection. Adrien wished that the moment would last forever.

Of course, they both needed to breathe, so they pulled apart, breathless and blushing. "That was unexpected," Adrien whispered.

"Trust me, I didn't think I would go through with it, so I surprised myself as well."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

She smiled and gave him another quick kiss. "We should clean up, it's getting late."

As they cleaned up, Adrien couldn't help but stare at her, lovestruck with a goofy smile on his lips. He would forever love the smell of lavender.


End file.
